1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic games suitable for use in casinos and other gaming enterprises. The invention further relates to video gaming play in which there is an intermediate outcome that provides a play or forfeit wager opportunity.
2. Background of the Art
Gaming machines, whether providing video poker or slot games, have grown exponentially in numbers in the last twenty years, as have the revenues generated by such devices. It is estimated that more than 75% of any casino's revenue is now provided by gaming machines as opposed to table games.
Machine manufacturers are constantly striving to capture the casino patron's attention with unique products and features that will initially attract and then keep the player at the machine. Advances in technology combined with the casino patrons' expectations have resulted in a burgeoning variety of gaming products. Players now have seemingly endless choices of the types of machine games (slots, video poker, keno, bingo and the like), technology (electromechanical traditional reels or video reels), denominations (from pennies to $1000 per play) as well as gameplays and special features. Players can choose between playing a stand-alone single machine or a networked machine that is capable of providing life-changing payouts. Some of the latest technology even allows competition between players on individual machines.
One of the most exciting gameplay features enables the player to make choices that can affect the game's outcome. Although the player may exercise decision-making techniques, the games are still random events with random outcomes. Video poker is most frequently associated with the ability to thus strategize, and video poker players can improve their overall win/loss percentages by using optimum play choices during the hold/draw stage.
Another popular feature allows for multiple wagers to be made simultaneously, thereby increasing casino profits, but providing the player with more chances to win and/or win larger amounts.
Previous art has attempted to provide decision-making elements in different and exciting ways while at the same time encouraging multiple or larger wagers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,111,845 (Walker, et al.) describes a method and apparatus of playing a game that provides a player with at least one option for playing at least one round of the game in accordance with at least one advantage and/or disadvantage. For example, a player may agree to play a current round of play and/or at least one future round of play in accordance with a revised rule.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,224 (Palmer, et al.) describes an invention that provides a processor controlled gaming device having a display device in communication with the processor. When the display device receives an input from the player, the gaming device randomly generates an outcome, the display device displays an event having the outcome and the gaming device provides the player with a payout in association with the outcome and the selected input. The inputs have paytables that vary in range. One input has a large, risky payout range with big and small payouts. One input has a small, conservative payout range with intermediate payouts. Other inputs have ranges that fall in between the risky and conservative ranges. Each of the ranges has the same overall expected value, so that gaming device does not favor the player's choice of a risky or conservative input.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,703 (Ritchie) describes a slot machine game that simulates a bank robbery, having a vault mechanical assembly that includes a plurality of doors and gates that may be sequentially opened by attaining winning outcomes at successive levels of the game. Upon completion of each level of the game, the game allows the player to either risk the player's winning and proceed to the next level or “cash out,” thereby adding excitement to the game.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,860,810 and 6,652,378 (Cannon, et al.) teach a gaming machine that is configured for mutually concurrent play of a plurality of games of chance on a single display screen. A method of conducting a wagering activity includes providing a player with a plurality of differing games of chance, at least some of which are mutually concurrently payable on a single screen display of a gaming device and enabling mutually concurrent play of the plurality of differing games of chance on the single screen display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,030 (Baerlocher, et al.) discloses a gaming device and preferably a bonus round game of a gaming device that provides an offer/acceptance game, wherein the player preferably knows all the necessary information to make an informed decision whether to risk a currently held award and attempt to obtain a higher value award. The game determines the success or failure of a game event regardless of whether the player risks the offer award. If the player keeps an offer award, the game still displays a success or failure outcome, so that the player can see what the player missed, good or bad. The game also includes a plurality of levels or offers, wherein the player can sequentially trade up a currently held offer award a plurality of preferably predetermined times. The game is preferably embodied in a plurality of sequentially more difficult motorcycle jumps.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,927 (Slomiany, et al.) describes a game comprised of a plurality of stages. Each operation of the game begins with the operation of a first stage. Depending on the outcome of the first stage the game may be over, or there may be an operation of a second stage. Depending on the outcome of the second stage, the game may be over or there may be an operation of another stage. This sequence continues until the game ends or until the final (nth) stage has been operated, at which time the game ends. Wagers are made on successive stages of the multi-stage game. Each stage of the game may typically have its own paytable or payout scheme, and its own expected return. A bet made on a stage of the game which is not played is lost in the preferred form of the invention. One embodiment is a three stage, multi-line, multi-coin video slot machine. The same game format (slots) with the same paytable is operated on three stages, with increasing payout multipliers at each stage providing an increasing amount to win at the higher stages. The “spin” at each stage is independent of the previous stages. The second embodiment is a multi-stage Five-Card Stud poker game. Each stage is again independent of the previous stage. A variation of this game is also shown which uses the same paytable on each stage, but combined with a mechanism to increase the “hit” rate. A third embodiment is a Draw poker game that combines the concepts of the Stud poker embodiment with the decisions and optimal play analysis that are integral to Draw poker. The fourth embodiment is a dice game which has been adapted to provide a high dependency between the first stage and the next stages.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,312,334 (Yoseloff) teaches a method of playing a video wagering game, including at least a first and second segment, the method comprising the steps of: placing a wager to participate in a video wagering game; playing the first segment of the video wagering game; continuing play of the first segment until at least one predetermined condition has been met; assigning a payout based on at least one predetermined winning outcome of the first segment; playing the second segment of the video wagering game when the at least one predetermined condition has been met; wherein at least a portion of said payout of the first segment is used as a wager in a second segment video wagering game in which a visually different screen format is used in play of a different game in the play of the second segment; and after play of the second segment video wagering game, a second segment payout is assigned based on at least a predetermined outcome of play of the second segment video wagering game.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,424 (Breeding) discloses a method of playing a wagering game, such as a casino table game or video game, including a playing card wagering game method involving each player placing a multiple part bet, such as a two, a three or a four part bet. A certain position in the order of play is reached (such as with cards being dealt by the dealer, two face down to the dealer and three face down to each player), and the player is given an opportunity to withdraw at least one part of the multiple part bet from risk, although at least one part of the multiple part bet must remain at risk during the play of the game. Players inspect or “sweat” the value of their position in the game (such as evaluating their cards) and the dealer or the program for the game gives each player the choice of withdrawing or leaving a first part of the bet. Each player decides and the dealer or the software then allows the game to advance (e.g., the dealer then turns over one of the cards. Where there are more than two parts to the multiple part bets, the dealer or apparatus may again give each player the choice of withdrawing or leaving a second part of the bet. The players decide and the game may continue, with or without a repetition of potential withdrawal of another part, but less than all parts of the multiple parts of the bet. For example in a card game, the player's cards are shown, and all remaining bets, which were not withdrawn, are resolved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,409 (Shuster) discloses an invention that is directed to a gaming method and apparatus wherein the participants are guaranteed to win a minimum amount after a fixed period of time or a predetermined number of games. Preferred embodiments of the instant invention include the determination of the parameters for the minimum win and controlling the gaming device, wherein determination of the parameters for the minimum win includes the determination of the win interval and the minimum guaranteed award amount for achieving the win interval. If a player achieves a win interval, the player can received a minimum guaranteed award amount or proceed to the next level of play. Play continues until the player achieves a winning combination or chooses to receive the minimum guaranteed award amount.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,781 (Wood, et al.) describes a system that is adaptable to any game where a player sequentially receives a number of elements having identifying characteristics, with certain combinations of elements defined to be winning combinations. After all or part of an initial set of elements is obtained, the system offers the player an award to stop play prior to receiving a final set of elements. The amount of the offer is preferably based, at least in part, upon the probabilities of obtaining a winning combination using the initial set of elements received by the player. In accepting the “stop play” offer, the play of the game may cease, with the player forfeiting the right to win an award based on the final winning combinations, or, in an alternate embodiment, play can continue with an award, if any, based upon a modified pay schedule. In one embodiment, a standard video poker game is modified whereby upon receiving the initial set of five cards, an expected (winning) value for those cards is calculated based upon a summation of the awards and probabilities associated with every available discard and draw combination. Prior to permitting discards and further draws, an offer is made to the player based upon this calculated value. If the award is accepted, several playing options can be made available, such as terminating play, continuing play to show the optimum strategy and the result that would have been thereby obtained, or continuing play using a modified award schedule.
United States Patent Application Number 20060211468 (Flint, et al.) describes a gaming system for playing a video poker game that includes a wager-input device, a display, and a controller. The wager-input receives a wager input from a player to purchase a plurality of poker hands, wherein the poker hands include a first hand and a second hand. The display displays a plurality of first cards as a first played hand of the first hand. The controller is coupled to the display and is programmed to create the second hand initially consisting of the plurality of first cards, if the first played hand is a predetermined ranked winning card combination. The controller is further programmed to allow the player to create a second played hand of the second hand. The second played hand includes at least one player-selected card of the first cards and at least one randomly selected card from a deck of cards.
United States Patent Application Number 20060025207 (Walker, et al.) provides systems and methods of allowing a player to play a gaming device and receive a predetermined number of outcomes in exchange for a payment. The gaming device generates at least the predetermined number of outcomes, and adjusts a balance of the player device based on the outcomes. The player can continue playing regardless of whether the balance is less than zero.
United States Patent Application Number 20050059452 (Hartl) discloses a video gaming system that provides a game of video draw poker or a variation thereof in which a player may withdraw exactly 40% or exactly 60% of any wager on any hand (surrendering 60% or 40% of the initial wager, respectively). The game may end upon the surrender, or the odds within the pay table may change with continued play of the game with the residual of the wager. In another variant, the player may withdraw a percentage of the original wager, have the initial pay table altered, and the game is allowed to continue.
United States Patent Application Number 20050035552 (Ibbertson, et al.) describes a game method for providing a mid-game wager for a base game including designating at least one intermediate game point and at least one qualifying intermediate holding corresponding to at least one qualifying final result. Players optionally place a base game wager and initiate the base game. The base game is played until an intermediate game point is reached. A player holding a qualifying intermediate holding at the intermediate game point may place an optional mid-game wager. The base game is played to completion. Players with a final holding that is a qualifying final result are rewarded based on the mid-game wager.
United States Patent Application Number 20040204228 (Walker, et al.) discloses a method for facilitating play of a gaming device, in which the method comprises enabling a reverse payout mode of play of the gaming device and displaying an indication that play of the gaming device is to be provided in accordance with the reverse payout mode of play. In some embodiments, the indication may include a representation of a virtual player playing in a normal mode of play.
United States Patent Application Number 20040198481 (Herrington, et al.) discloses a system and method of playing a video poker game by a player. The video poker game has a hand composed of a predetermined number of cards. The method includes the steps of displaying on a video screen a number of plurality of playing cards. The number of cards being greater than the predetermined number of cards. The player is given an opportunity to stop play and receive a payout as a function of a first pay table and any winning combination of cards in the plurality of playing cards. If the player does not stop play, a first number of the plurality of playing cards is deleted and a first remaining plurality of playing cards is displayed.
United States Patent Application Number 20040102235 (Berman) discloses a method and apparatus for aggregately playing multiple gaming activity events en masse, where the gaming activity events would otherwise require participation in a successive fashion. An aggregate play mode is initiated, and a number of gaming activity events to be associated with the aggregate play is identified. A random number set is generated for each gaming activity event included in the aggregate play, where each random number set corresponds to an individual payout result for its respective gaming activity event. A collective payout result is provided, which includes all of the individual payout results associated with the aggregate play.
It is an objective of this invention to provide players with new and enticing features that will stimulate player interest and increase time on the machine. In particular, the present invention seeks to provide the player with the opportunity to play multiple games in successive order while allowing the player to decide whether to play out a game to its conclusion or “pass” on that particular game and move on to the next game.